Heavenly Together
by TheRoyalPrussianArmy
Summary: To take the "complete" 1000 virginity :I If you do "all rating" and "complete" this will be the 1000th story 3 (I hope) - A quiet angel was kidnapped by demons. All the others are on alert, except for one. A young albino who hears a cry and decides to follow adventure into a world he had to explain to the quiet one. - Fluff, sweetness, T for Gil.


**Words: 3,190**

**Rated: T**

**Honestly, of all my 500TC, this is probably my favorite so far. I love England's eyebrows. Prussia is a bit ADD in the end but... 8I It's what I could do. I seriously seriously love this one.**

**R&R if you like PruCan (why de fell are you reading this if you dont? Cx )**

Heaven

Gilbert sighed and spread his soft, white wings. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, there was a slightly cool breeze, the birds were singing, and the little Angel village hidden on Earth was quiet. No Demons had been seen in months, despite the fact that their own village was only a few miles away. Even the Demon village had been quiet, though the ruckus was sometimes heard every few days. Since a timid Angel nobody could remember dissapeared, everything had been this way.

Quiet. Calm. No excitement.

...

Boring.

Although there had been no more sightings, young Angels such as Gilbert were required to have supervision if they went out. Meaning even more boredness. Which was, by any stretch of the imagination, _not awesome at all_. Because a bored Gilbert meant that something was going to happen. Little did anybody know how drasticly that "something" was going to be.

"Argh!" The albino angel growled, curling up and wrapping his wings around himself, "This is so unawesome! Just because whats-his-face got taken doesn't mean the rest of us will be!" Somebody was going to pay for this boredness. How was he going to amuse himself? All the other young Angels-save Alfred and himself-were inside, caring to follow High Angel Arthur's orders to remain among older, more powerful Angels. _At all times._ Didn't he know Gilbert better? Gilbert was awesome! No demon would take him! And Alfred... Alfred was worried for the Angel he'd adopted as his brother. Sure, they were about the same age, and they both looked similar, but Alfred couldn't remember him half the time. Which was part of why Matthew had been taken. Alfred had gotten distracted by Arthur's markings on his wings, and Matthew had been paying attention to something else and the two had somehow seperated.

In the silence, Gilbert heard a muffled something. He unfurled his wings, and then folded them against his back, straining to hear the sound again. Finally, after moments of tense waiting, he heard it again.

A sob.

With a smirk, Gilbert stood. "Finally," He snorted, "Something worthy of my awesome attention!"

And without second though, he headed into enemy territory. Demon territory.

Matthew trembled from inside his mind. His body was trembling, he knew. He could feel it, hear it reverberating in his mind. There was something wrong with his back, with his head, with his fingers. He kenw it, could sense it, could feel it... He heard his skin rip, tear, and heal again. How long had this been going on? How long had he been absent from the angels? Was anybody missing him? Had they noticed he was gone? Surely, somebody must have noticed his absence. He wasn't _that_ invisble. Right?

The Demons had long gone. What had he done to scare them off? Occasionaly some returned, but something would happen and they would leave again. Was it him? Was he, a measly young Angel with hardley any power, scare off Demons? How... Was it possible to? Matthew doubted it. Even in his painful stupor of rip and heal, rip and heal, rip and heal, he knew there was something wrong. Something wrong with him.

"Hellooo?" Matthew heard. It was an interesting voice. A familiar voice. Where did he know it from? "Deeemooonsss? Haaallloooo? Where is everybody..." Why did he know that voice? "Is anybody he-oh... M-Matthew, right?" From inside his mind, Matthew opened his eyes and looked up. Staring down at him was a person. He was about to panic, seeing red eyes, when he also saw white wings. Feathery wings. Pulling himself out of his hiding place in his mind, Matthew passed out breifly.

Gilbert was worried. He'd found the kid. He'd found Matthew. The Angel that had been abducted. But there was something wrong with him. Gil had taken him out of the hole in the wall-literally, a hole in a wall-that he'd found the kid in. The Demon village was destroyed. He'd seen a couple flames die, and then suddenly pick up in one spot. The houses were rubble, peices of wood and debris littering walkways as well as what must have been places to live and drink and have a good time at one point. But that wasn't what worried him the most at the moment. It was Matthew himself.

Sure, the wavy-blonde hair was normal. Even that weird curl that seemed to be there naturally was fine. It was the fact that the kid had one wing that was wrong. It was a bat wing, a demon wing. There was a pair of bull-horns on his head, and a tail emerged from the top of his backside. Not only that but he was nude, and his nails kept growing, falling out, and regrowing. It had been five minutes, and they had "shed" about fifteen times already. In all honesty, it was freaking the young albino out. Matthew was still out of it, but was begining to show signs of waking up. The young blonde let out a groan and Gilbert sprang to his side, having moved away to see if there was any nearby water.

"W-who are you?" Were the first words from Matthew's mouth. Gilbert cackled in reply.

"Kesesesese... I am the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt. I am three grades above you, and such, I am more awesome. How are you feeling? Why are you alone here? Speaking of alone, why are you naked? Did they do something to you? 'Cause I'll totally kick their asses if they did anything to you." The words came out in a rush. Matthew blinked in surprise at him, seeming to just now take in his lack of dress.

"O-oh... I... I f-feel fine, thank you. I d-don't k-know why I'm alone, or why I'm naked... And I don't t-think they d-did anything to m-me... I feel fine..." Matthew replied haltingly. Gilbert nodded.

"Good. 'Cause an Angel-or Halfie, is what it looks like really-as cute as you should be protected. We need to get back home. Arthur needs to look at you. He'll probably assign you a Guardian. Although you look pretty damn good for a Halfie. Seriously, gorgeous. Even with how pale you are, it looks good on you. Sure they didn't do anything to you? You're seriously tempting..." Gilbert rambled. Matthew looked at him confused.

"Wa-wait. Gilbert, what's a Halfie?" The blonde asked, reaching one molting had to scratch where the wrong wing met skin.

"Oh. Brain child, a Halfie is a Demon and an Angel child. Don't you know? Oh, right, you guys learn that next year. Well-listen," Gilbert squated down next to Matthew, staring into his captivating lavender eyes, "There are tons of Halfies in the world. We call them Humans. Humans have been placed in specific parts, after the Great War. You learned about that right? Yes? Good. Well, after that, the majority of humans were placed in contained places. 'Cause there're three types of Halfies. Humans, Deads, and... Your kind. We just call you Halfies, 'cause there's no real name for you. Deads are, well, just that. Dead. They didn't survive birth, sadly. Halfies-your kind of Halfies-are seriously rare. Like... 1 in 1 billion. You got lucky though. How old are you? 16? Yeah, yeah. Your AD-Angel Demon, duh-powers are begining to surface. You'll have angel and demon powers, you lucky bastard.

"In any case, humans don't have AD powers, because the Angel-Demon nature cancels each other out. In _your_ case however, they add to each other. Meaning, my dear boy, you are-"

"_Remarkably powerful._" A new voice cut Gilbert off. Both boys turned, fear on their faces. Two Demons stood behind them, having snuck up while they were talking. "_And, as such, we must eat you. Humans are good, but we hardley ever get any _good_ Halfies._"

"Fuck no!" Gilbert growled, crouching in front of Matthew. He'd had a few lessons in fighting Demons, but these two seemed to be pretty high-level, which could be a problem. In any case, he hoped he'd be able to return Matthew back to the Angel village. Matthew gripped Gilbert's dirty white shirt in his hands, peering between the albino's arms to look at the Demons. He could feel something move inside him. It was at the base of his spine, causing his tail to swish at a rapid rate. It felt like a worm, squirming inside of him. And it scared him. "Kid, you stay back." Gilbert hissed to Matthew. The Demons had started on a rant about Halfies, how they were best cooked (or not cooked, as some recepies called for them), and at what age they were best eaten. Without warning, Gilbert lunged at them.

"_HEY! UNCALLED FOR, YOU ANGEL FUCK!_" One-Gilbert decided to call him Ugly, and the other Butt-Ugly-screamed at him. "_We were talking! That's rude, to inturupt us! Aren't you Angels supposed to be kind and shit?!_"

"Fuck no!" Gilbert said it again as he kicked Ugly in the head. Butt-Ugly hissed in warning, crouching and preparing to attack. "Not all of us, at least. Roderich, that pompuss ass, is. Lili, definatly. Vash-Lili's brother-no fuckin' chance. Mattie's bro, Alfred? Hah! He and I rival for how much detention we can get!" The albino was attacking while he spoke, never seeming to loose breath.

"_Mmm... Angels give me indigestion, but the Halfie will be worth it._" Butt-Ugly snarled, grabbing Gilbert in a large, clawed hand. Seeing this, the thing in Matthew snapped. It began to growl and snarl, pacing around his body like an angry lion. Gilbert struggled, but couldn't escape. He fired off a couple spells at the Demon, but was too weak to defeat it. He continued to struggle, even when he felt something shine at his back. Butt-Ugly, and the now up-again Ugly, both paused to stare at it. Finally admitting to himself he wasn't going to make it out, Gilbert turned around to look at it.

Matthew was glowing. Literally glowing. His eyes were white, and there was a light coming out of his nostrils and, when his mouth opened, the same white light came from his mouth. Pacing forward, tail lashing, the blonde was by the ruins and then suddenly by the demons. By Ugly, actually, and threw out an arm. Ugly went flying into peices, and then splattered onto walls. Butt-Ugly, fearing for his life, went to drop Gilbert. Unfortuantly, some demons have brains. He held on tight instead, putting a sharp finger onto the angel's throat. Gilbert quit struggling, eyes going wide as he felt the razor-sharp tip against his delicate skin.

"_Cease and the Angel goes free!_" Butt-Ugly screamed. Matthew paused, closing his mouth and tilting his head.

_'What a cute little birdie...' _Was an errant thought of Gilbert's. And then he lost sight of Matthew as the boy rushed forward to take on Butt-Ugly, who screamed and dropped Gilbert as both of his arms were severed from his body. Gilbert felt the finger dip into his throat sharpley and then dissapear, and then the body behind him was gone, and he was on the ground. He clutched his throat, feeling the warm liquid seep through his fingers.

_'Fuck! Fuck, no! I don't want to die!'_ He thought, eyes tearing up. Manly, of course, because Gilbert was nothing if not manly and awesome. He saw the light coming back, and then saw Matthew-the white, glowy Matthew-stand over him. Only now did Gilbert see the faint, yellowish pattern behind Matthew. He reached one bloody hand up, reaching for the frowning Halfie. Matthew tilted his head in question.

"M-Matthew... Help me, please..." He begged, feeling the tears leak down his face. Matthew grabbed his hand, and knelt down next to him. Using his left hand, his free hand, Matthew whiped away Gilbert's tears. Then he removed to young Angel's hand, and placed his own glowing limb over the albino's throat. For a minute, Gilbert burned. He writhed in pain, and then his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out.

When Gilbert reawoke, there was a warm body next to him and a white ceiling above him. The bed he was in was huge, and the room was decorated with different country maps. He lay there, staring at the cieling for a while. Finally he turned his head. Wavy blonde hair with a stubborn curl right in front of his face. Okay, Matthew was sleeping next to him. Still nude, Gilbert couldn't help but notice. He felt himself blush, and turned away. Only there was a face next to him. More accuratley-huge eyebrows that scared whatever was left living in Gilbert. The albino yelped, and threw himself backwards. Right onto Matthew, who woke up with a scream and clung to the closest thing to him. Namely Gilbert.

"HEY! ARTHUR YOU BIG JERK OF JERKS! THEY'RE AWAKE!" Young eyebrows screamed. Gilbert shivered, staring at the eyebrows and clinging to Matthew.

"Don't let them eat me, Birdie. Don't let them eat me!" He pleaded, wrapping arms and legs around the smaller blonde.

"Oh, shut up you bleeding idiot." A British voice snapped, "And Peter, get out of here!"

"But Arthur! I found them, jerk!" Peter replied.

"Get. Out." The young teen scurried out of the room, mumbling about jerks and telling Mama and Papa. Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Ah, Matthew, lad... Might you put some clothes on?" The British High Angel asked politely. Matthew squeeked and pulled away from Gilbert, covering himself. Gilbert face-planted onto the floor.

"I-I-I do-don't have any c-clothes, sir!" Matthew whimpered, looking around rapidly. Gilbert raised his head.

"He could have my shirt. I mean, I'm still good with just my pants. Plus it's kinda hot in here..."

"Very well. Do it quickly, please. I'd rather not have the poor boy nude for too long. God only knows that Francis will be able to tell and appear like the bloody perverted frog he is..." Arthur growled the last bit as he turned, and Gilbert was reminded of the friendship-fued that he and the French High Angel shared. As fast as he could, Gilbert shed his shirt and gave it to Matthew. Matthe slipped it over his arms and head, wrapping it around himself as though he could hide with it on.

"I-it's on, sir." He said timidly. Arthur faced them once again.

"Well then. Since Gilbert already gave you the news of the Halfies, I'm sure-" Gilbert squaked, _the indignities! How dare you assume that, even if it is true!_ "-then I must tell you the other part. All halfies, like you, must have a Guardian. Not only because it looks good, but because Guardians will help protect the Halfies when they recover from a Light. When something the Halfie cares about is threatened, they go into a mode we call Light. Bright colors, almost white, shine from the Halfie. They become more powerful, faster, stronger... Primal, only trying to keep their precious safe. After that, though, they are weak for about the same time. The stronger the Halfie, the less time it takes for him or her to recover. Since you are young and only discovering your powers it took you longer to recover. The stronger you get-and I can tell you will be quite strong, you and Gilbert-the quicker you shall recover. If I recall, the strongest Halfie was able to recover between thirty minutes to an hour, after a couple hour in Light mode. The reason your nails were shedding was because they were adjusting to your new power, and had to get stronger to deal with the Demon blood now in your veins.

"Your skin will stop ripping soon. And we are assigning you a Guardian as we speak. Since Gilbert already began to explain to you about Guardians protecting Halfies, I have decided upon his punishment. Not that it is a bad punishment. Actually, it's not even really a punishment. More of a promotion. In any case, I have reason to believe that there is a bond between you two. After all, somewhere back in Gilbert's line there was a Halfie. That is why his hair and eyes are the color they are. It is also why he is as powerful as he is. Because of this, I have decided that Gilbert shall be your Guardian, Matthew. No refunds avaliable, I appologize." Arthur smirked at Gilbert as he said the "no refun" part. Gilbert glared, baring his teeth. Matthew only appeared shocked.

"This is... I'm... How do I... What will we..." He muttered, a bit confused.

"You two shall be sharing classes, and be getting a bit of a different curiculum now that we know of your abilities. Gilbert shall be attending Guardian classes, as shall you Matthew. There you will learn to hone in on each other's auras and thoughts. Although, after the classes are all finished you must leave. Halfies are far too dangerous to stay in the villiage for too long. I do so appologize, lads, but I must keep everybody's safety in mind." Arthur explained further, looking sorry.

"Eyebrows..." Gilbert was lost in them again. Matthew stared in shock. He was to be partnered with this person?

"A-Arthur... What about Alfred? Will we be able to visit?" The blonde asked, shaking in nerves.

"Of course, once you learn to control your powers better once you leave. You must spend at least two years away learning though." The Brit sighed, "Alfred will be sad, of course. But we'll find a way to cheer him up, I promise. We'll tell him we'll build a statue of you out of hamburgers or some such nonsense."

"Okay... I guess that sounds fine."

"Yeah. Birdie and I will be a-okay, Artie. I won't let anybody hurt him!" Gilbert recovered from the eyebrow's magic. Matthew nodded, blushing. Arthur grinned in reply.

"Well then. Your classes are out of the villiage anyway. Why don't you go get packed, and we'll send you off."

"It's time to go, Gil." Matthew quietly told his albino friend. He'd only known him for two days, but he was already nervous about losing him. Gilbert nodded, throwing his arm around Matthew's shoulder.

"Then let's go, Birdie! Our little Heaven on Earth is out there, waiting for us!" Gilbert replied with his usual smirk.

"Oui. But Gil, anyplace is Heaven if you're there with me." Matt blushed, looking down at his feet.

"Ditto, Birdie. Now let's head out. Arthur said it'd take us about four hours to get there, as the crow flies. Which means we need to _go_." Gilbert hugged the little blonde tightly, and then unfurled his wings. Matthew noticed a slight tilt at the top, like there was a curved bone or something beneath the feathers, much like how he had a curved bone on his right wing. "I'll race you there, Mattie!" Gil cheered and flew away. Matthew shook his head and smiled, quickly taking off and catching up.

Their Heaven might be a little off, but everybody's was different. Theirs appeared to be full of adventures waiting to happen. And they would have eternity.


End file.
